At Lithuania, We found Love
by chococchii
Summary: Bagaimana kalau mereka terpisah di waktu kecil dengan janji yang mengikat antara satu sama lain? Bagaimana kalau keduanya dipertemukan, namun harus berpisah kembali? / For ALM II Event. Theme 1 : Seasons / Read and Review, please? :D


"Maaf mengagetkanmu. Aku melihat kamu memegang perutmu terus. Kamu lapar, 'ya?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh anak laki-laki seusianya itu, tujuh tahun, membuat pipi Sakura Haruno sedikit merona merah. Ia mengangguk kecil, "Ya."

Anak laki-laki berwajah _baby-face_ itu tersenyum kecil. Ia meletakkan tas ranselnya diatas tumpukan saju yang menghujani _Lithuania_ dan membuka tas tersebut. Dikeluarkannya kotak kecil berwarna merah, seperti kotak bekal. Dibukanya tutup kotak bekal tersebut. Menampakkan biskuit cokelat yang sangat menggiurkan.

"Ini, buatan ibuku. Biskuit paling enaaaaaak sepanjang masa!" seru laki-laki itu sembari menyodorkan kotak bekalnya. Sakura mengambil satu biscuit dengan malu-malu, lalu menggigitnya, mengunyahnya, dan menelannya. Manis. Benar-benar enak.

"_Oishi~~_" tanpa sadar, Sakura malah menyebutkan bahasa ayahnya, Jepang. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya ketika menyadari di Negara mana ia berada sekarang, "Maaf kalau kamu tidak menger—"

"_Thanks_. Ibuku memang koki terhandal." Laki-laki itu menyela kata-kata Sakura dan kembali menutup kotak bekalnya. Membuat Sakura melongo, "Kamu bisa bahasa Jepang?"

"Ya, aku lahir disana. Ibuku orang Jepang. Tapi kami tinggal disini karena pekerjaan ayahku," jawab laki-laki itu. "Aku Akasuna Sasori. Kamu?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Sayang sekali, padahal aku masih ingin bersama denganmu. Tapi, sebentar lagi ayahku akan membawaku ke Jepang. Aku masih ingin disini~~ Huaaa~~" Sakura menangis keras. Membuat Sasori harus mengelus kepala gadis itu.

"Ikuti saja orang tuamu. Dan kita sama-sama berjanji, kita akan bertemu lagi. Disini, ataupun di Jepang. Aku yang kesana atau kamu yang kesini. Oke?" Sasori menyodorkan kelingkingnya. Sakura mengaitkan kelingking mungilnya pada kelingking Sasori. Dan saat itu, ia sadar kalau ia menyukai laki-laki ini.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Typo(s) or miss-typo, alur maksa, dwwl.

_For A Lifetime of Memories II event._

Theme : Seasons

_Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

"_Some people don't understand the promises they're making when they make them."_

—**John Green**, _The Fault in our Stars._

.

.

.

Langkahnya tercetak di tumpukan salju. Ia membetulkan letak topi wolnya yang miring. Sesekali keluar uap-uap ketika ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Kepalanya merunduk kebawah. Ia biarkan rambut merah jambu sepinggangnya kotor oleh salju. Tubuhnya disana, namun tidak dengan pikirannya. Ia sedang bernostalgia. Mengingat kenangan masa lalunya dengan laki-laki yang bertemu dengannya, di musim ini pula, di kota ini pula. Musim dingin, di Vilnius, Lithuania.

_Well_, semenjak musim gugur lalu, memang ia sudah beberapa kali duduk di samping laki-laki yang dicintainya itu. Di rumah sakit. Gadis ini sudah mulai mengorek informasi tentang Akasuna Sasori semenjak ia tiba di Lithuania. Menghabiskan waktu berminggu-minggu, bahkan sampai sekitar dua bulan. Untungnya saat itu, ayahnya menelpon gadis ini untuk pergi ke salah satu rumah sakit disana, menjenguk saudara dari sang ibu yang sedang sakit. Dan memang sudah takdir Tuhan, seorang dokter berparas cantik yang diingatnya bernama Rachel itu—yang entah kenapa bisa akrab dengan Sakura dalam hitungan menit—menceritakan padanya tentang laki-laki yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya. Rachel mengajaknya masuk ke kamar rawat laki-laki tersebut. Dan memang beruntung atau sial, laki-laki itu adalah Sasori. Tertidur pulas dengan wajah tenangnya. Sialnya, Rachel bilang Sasori terkena kanker otak. Tentu saja gadis itu merasa seperti disayat-sayat.

Maka semenjak itu, ia selalu datang ke rumah sakit ini. Menjenguk Sasori. Berceloteh seperti orang gila, mengelus rambut Sasori, dan kadang kalau ia memang lelah—misalkan karena mendapat _shift _dari pukul empat sore sampai pukul sepuluh malam di café tempatnya bekerja—ia akan tertidur di bangku yang biasa ia gunakan untuk duduk di samping laki-laki itu, dengan menggenggam tangan Sasori tentunya, tetap saja laki-laki berwajah _babyface _ini tidak pernah bangun.

.

.

.

Malam itu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam ketika Sakura sampai di kamar rawat Sasori. _Menginap disini lagi, deh_, katanya dalam hati. Ia melepaskan topi wol, sarung tangan, dan mantelnya dan meletakkan semuanya di sofa. Karena memang, kamar rawat Sasori ini telah difasilitasi dengan penghangat ruangan.

Sakura menghela nafasnya ketika dilihatnya Sasori belum juga terbangun. Ia segera pergi ke dapur dari kamar tersebut, dimana sang pengunjung dapat membuat apapun yang ia mau sesuai dengan bahan makanan yang tersedia. Sakura membuka kulkas berpintu dua itu. Kulkas itu memang dipenuhi dengan beragam bahan makanan. Kalau saja ia sedang lapar, mungkin ia akan memasak _bacon _dan telur atau bisa juga _tenderloin steak_ untuk makan malamnya. Namun sayangnya, nafsu makannya hilang entah kemana. Padahal, siang tadi ia juga tidak makan.

Menutup kulkas, ia berjalan menuju sebuah laci dimana peralatan untuk membuat teh disimpan. Ia mengambil cangkir kecil berwarna putih. Setelah menuangkan air panas dan mencampurnya dengan bubuk teh juga gula. Mengaduknya perlahan dengan sebuah sendok teh yang menyebabkan cangkir tersebut berdenting pelan. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku tinggi di meja _bar_ kamar rawat Sasori. Entah kenapa, sangking menakjubkannya kamar rawat ini, gadis berusia dua puluh tahun itu sempat berpikir kalau ini adalah apartemennya.

Kadang, Sakura heran. Siapa yang membiayai biaya perawatan Sasori? Tentu saja, untuk dapat dirawat di kamar seperti ini memerlukan biaya yang banyak. Gadis itu meneguk tehnya sembali berpikir, kemudian meletakkan cangkir elegan itu di piring cangkir. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menepuk dahinya. Ia baru ingat kalau Rachel mengatakan bahwa Sasori adalah keponakannya. Dan Rachel merupakan dokter terbaik di rumah sakit ini. Pastinya gaji wanita awet muda itu sangat besar dan mampu untuk membiayai perawatan Sasori.

Gadis itu melipat kedua lengannya di meja _bar_ dan menaruh kepala di atas kedua lengannya. Kalau kembali ke Sasori, ia memang tidak mengerti kenapa ia membuat janji konyol dengan Sasori untuk bertemu kembali saat itu. Seakan-akan mereka akan benar-benar bertemu. Walaupun Sakura tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia terlibat dengan janji ini, ia tetap menjaganya.

Apakah bisa dibilang kalau Sakura telah menepati janjinya? Ia memang sudah bertemu dengan Sasori. Tapi, Sasori? Entahlah, sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kalau Sakura sudah berada di sampingnya.

Kini Sakura meneguk tehnya sampai habis. Ia meletakan cangkir itu ke tempat pencuci piring dan mulai mencucinya.

"Ngghh … "

Ketika Sakura sedang mengelap cangkir yang digunakannya untuk meminum teh itu, terdengar suara desahan tersebut. _Sasori?_—batinnya dalam hati.

Ia segera menaruh cangkir tersebut di tempatnya semula dan bergegas menghampiri kasur Sasori. Benar saja, lelaki itu sedang mengerjapkan mata _hazel_ indahnya. Sakura langsung saja duduk di bangku tepat di samping kasur Sasori itu. Sasori menatapnya sebelum terbelalak kaget.

"_Pink_… Apa kamu…, Sakura Haruno?" bisiknya lemah. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Ia menunggu reaksi Sakura yang kini tersenyum lebar. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu memeluk laki-laki yang terbaring di sampingnya dengan erat. "Kamu masih ingat denganku, Akasuna Sasori!"

"Aduh, jangan terlalu erat. Sakit…," gumam Sasori. Sakura melepas pelukannya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lau nyengir lebar, "Hehehe, maaf."

Sasori tersenyum lemah. Kalau saja kepalanya tidak terasa sakit seperti sekarang, mungkin ia sudah memeluk gadis di hadapannya ini. Ia sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang baru sekali dilihatnya, dua kali termasuk sekarang.

"Terima kasih telah menepati janjimu, Sakura," ucap Sasori lirih.

"Ya, dan kau juga telah sadar. Terima kasih telah menepati janjimu."

Sasori tersenyum. "Mau kubuatkan makanan? Kamu lapar?" tanya Sakura. Namun, laki-laki itu menggeleng. Dan pada akhirnya, Sakura memilih untuk diam.

"Awalnya, kata-kata yang mengucapkan janji itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Dan, _well_, aku tidak mengerti mengapa bisa aku ucapkan itu. Beberapa tahun berlalu, dan akhirnya aku mengerti." Jeda sejenak. Ternyata Sasori juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Sakura. Namun sepertinya, kalimat lanjutan diucapkan oleh Sasori membuatnya menahan napas.

"Memang, waktu itu umurku sudah lima belas tahun. Tapi, aku memaksa otakku untuk bernostalgia tentangmu. Aku sadar, kalau aku tetap menjaga janji itu dan suatu saat aku pasti akan menepatinya. Dan lagi, aku tahu, kalau itulah cinta. Karena cinta itu tetap memelihara janji. Dan kalau memang Tuhan menakdirkan, janji itu dapat ditepati."

Laki-laki berusia dua puluh tahun itu tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Sakura yang tengah merona merah. Dielusnya tangan Sakura yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Dan saat umurku yang ke lima belas tahun itulah, tepat di akhir musim gugur, aku divonis terkena kanker otak. Aku langsung berlari ke atap rumah sakit dan hendak terjun. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, salju turun. Dan tentu saja, aku langsung mengingatmu. Kalau aku punya janji denganmu yang belum ditepati. Hei, aku tidak mau mati sebelum menepati janji!" Sasori terkekeh kecil. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya diam. Sementara matanya mulai memanas, air menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Sasori mengambil nafas, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Selama ini, aku berusaha bertahan hidup untukmu. Aku melawan rasa sakit yang menghampiriku. Semuanya demi menepati janjiku. Maka saat itu, aku bertekad. Aku akan bertahan hidup demi kamu," ucap Sasori. Kini, air mata Sakura mengalir bebas di wajah putihnya. Sasori menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata Sakura.

"Jangan menangis," ucap laki-laki itu. Namun, ketika mendengar laki-laki tampan itu mengucapkan hal tersebut, air mata Sakura malah mengalir makin deras.

"Sakura…, aku akan menyerah dengan penyakit ini ketika sudah menepati janjiku. Maka—"

"Tidak, Sasori! Tidak!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Ia memeluk tubuh Sasori. Air matanya tumpah di baju lelaki itu. Sasori termenung.

"Kita baru saja bertemu dan harus berpisah kembali? Tidaak! Tidak, aku mohoon~" Sakura menangis pilu. Dengan susah payah, Sasori mengelus pucuk kepala gadis itu.

"Aku lelah, Sakura. Aku lelah. Setidaknya, aku dapat pergi dengan tenang setelah menepati janjiku," ucap Sasori pelan.

Sakura menyeka air matanya, "Akan kupanggil Dokter Rachel!"

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya. Ia sudah keluar dari kamar rawat Sasori kalau saja Sasori tidak menggenggam tangannya cukup kuat.

"Jangan, Sakura…, ugh… aku mohon… Aku… Aku ingin mati di samping gadis yang aku cintai. Kalau kamu memanggil bibi, kamu akan disuruh keluar. Dan tentu saja, aku tidak mati di sampingmu. Aku ingin mati di sampingmu, Sakura. Aku ingin mati di samping gadis yang aku cintai," ucap Sasori dengan susah payah. Sakit di kepalanya sudah menggila.

Sakura? Air mata gadis itu kembali mengalir dengan deras. Ia kembali duduk di bangkunya, dan menggenggam lengan Sasori yang sedang tersenyum lemah padanya. Air mata laki-laki itu menetes. Membuat Sakura yang melihatnya makin merasa seperti ditusuk dengan seribu jarum.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasorii~" Sakura masih terisak. Sasori sedikit terbelalak tidak percaya. Namun ia hanya dapat tersenyum getir. Sasori menggerakan lengannya, membuat Sakura yang masih menangis mendongakkan kepalanya. Dengan susah payah, Sasori menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh kedua pipi mulus Sakura. Didekatkannya kepala gadis itu ke kepalanya. Sakura hanya diam. Kemudian, bibir mereka menyatu. Walaupun bukan ciuman panas yang biasa dilakukan pasangan lain, ataupun ciuman singkat yang tidak disengaja, ciuman ini terlihat seperti ciuman perpisahan. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya seperti teriris-iris hatinya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Terima kasih telah menjadi peran penting dalam hidupku. Terima kasih telah menepati janjimu. Terima kasih telah bersamaku sampai akhir. Terima kasih telah mencintaiku. Terima kasih atas segalanya." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasori memejamkan matanya. Terukir senyum kecil di wajah damai laki-laki itu.

Sakura menangis makin keras. Ia memeluk tubuh laki-laki yang kini sudah tidak bernyawa itu sembari mengucapkan nama sang kekasih tersebut.

Lelah menangis, ia memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di tubuh sang kekasih. _Ne, di sini, kita menemukan cinta, Sasori. Aku akan tetap tinggal disini. Disini tersimpan kenangan tentang kita. Well, walaupun baru dua kali sih kita berbicara secara langsung. Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu_, katanya dalam hati dan mencoba untuk tegar. Ini sudah takdir Tuhan, dan ia harus menerimanya.

.

.

.

Usai acara pemakaman Sasori yang diiringi dengan salju yang terus berjatuhan, Sakura Haruno masih disana. Ia biarkan pakaiannya terkotori oleh salju. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir. Karena ia tahu. Sasori akan sangat sedih kalau Sakura masih saja tidak bisa menerima kepergiannya.

"Kira-kira, di musim salju berikutnya, kita bertemu lagi tidak, eh, Sasori?" ucapnya sembari tersenyum kecil pada makam dihadapannya.

.

.

.

"_Right, of course. But you keep the promise anyway. That's what love is. Love is keeping the promise anyway."_

—**John Green**,_ The Fault in Our Stars._

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N :**

Hihi, baru beberapa hari lalu masuk group **SasoSaku, Flaming Cherry Blossom**.

Kebetulan pas ada _event _tuh. Dan, well, karena saya juga belum pernah ikut event ini. Dan, jadilah fict ini! Entahlah, saya ngerasa ada yang kurang *nangis gegulingan* saya minta maaf kalau fict saya in sangat tidak memuaskan dan nge-rush TAT

Oke, ini dia, fict yang saya persembahkan untuk event **ALM II** :D

**Salam,**

**Blue-nyan.**


End file.
